


bow to you too

by mothanti



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Cartero, M/M, french liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: a oneshot in which liam speaks french and bobby doesn’t know a single word.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Danny Martinez & Ziggy Ziegbauer, Bobby Cañero-Reed & Elena Cañero-Reed, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	bow to you too

**Author's Note:**

> french translations will be at the end, as well as in the oneshot itself. also i wish that i could have used more french but i honestly don’t know that much and i don’t want to try and write more than a couple sentences in a language i don’t fully understand.

“...and then i laughed so hard that milk shot out of my nose!” danny was telling the story of his grandmother’s funeral, as bobby and ziggy watched in horror, “i’m telling you guys, my aunt dances like a mad woman.”  
as he uttered those words, liam walked up to the table, asking immediately, “who dances like a mad woman?”  
“danny’s aunt catherine,” bobby replied, pausing before continuing with, “liam, sit!” he slid over on the bench seat to make room for liam, who joined without further thought.  
“so, what is the plan for tonight? are we going back to my house?” liam asked, opening a packet of cheez-its, offering them to the group.  
the only person to take any was bobby, who shoveled them into his mouth while saying, “yeah sure, we can watch a movie or something.”  
suddenly, liam’s heart was pounding. all he could feel was word vomit filling his mouth, so before he could control it, he told bobby, “tu es beau.”  
luckily, bobby didn’t speak french, so his reply was, “what? um, bow to you too?”  
liam laughed lightly, suddenly needing an excuse to leave, feeling heat cover his whole face.  
“liam, you okay?” ziggy asked, noticing the warm hue their friend currently was, “do you have a fever?”  
“oh um, maybe i should go to the nurse. right now.” liam stood up, walking away without so much as a glance back at the other three.  
“oh, okay, bye?” bobby tried to call out after him, but to no avail. liam was long gone, “well, i guess i should head to class too, see you guys later.”  
\------------------------------  
“elena! exactly who i was hoping to see when i got home!” bobby said to the girl sitting on their living room couch, reading a book.  
“what do you want?” she replies without losing focus on the words on the page.  
“you’re a nerd, right? so you can speak other languages?”  
“i am fluent in french and sign-language, and semi-fluent in german, so yes.”  
“great! well today liam told me something and i think it was another language, but i’m not sure.” bobby sat down next to elena, pulling the book from her hands.  
“hey!” elena struggled to get it back before giving up, “whatever, what did he say?”  
“he said something like ‘to a bow’? i don’t know, i think that was it.” he scratched his head, looking at elena with hope.  
elena giggled, looking at bobby, “he said ‘tu es beau,’ which means ‘you are beautiful.’ he called you beautiful, bobby.”  
bobby’s eyes widened, a blush covering his face, “he said i’m beautiful? why would he say that?”  
before elena could even try to answer, a beep emitted from bobby’s phone.  
after checking it, he typed a small message back, “turns out danny and ziggy can’t make it to the movie tonight, so it will just be me and liam.”  
“is that a good thing?” elena questioned, raising an eyebrow at her brother.  
“yes! then i can ask him about the bow thing without making him say anything in front of the others.”  
“well then, have fun, be safe, and don’t overdose on fries.” elena grabbed her book back from bobby, starting where she left off as if it was nothing.  
\------------------------------  
liam watched bobby walk into his room, deciding that it was now or never, “i really need to tell you something.”  
bobby replied curiously, “yeah? what’s up?’  
his nerves taking over once again, all liam could say was, “je t’adore, bobby.”  
he expected confusion, but what he didn’t expect was bobby walking to the door, closing it, then replying, “okay, what’s the secret that needs a closed door?”  
liam mentally face-palmed before having a surge of confidence, “you are so stupid,” he said before walking over to bobby, kissing him quickly.  
another thing he didn’t expect. bobby kissed back.  
when he felt the time was right, liam pulled away and said, “je t’adore means i love you.”  
“oh...then um, je t’adore too?” bobby replied.  
“aussi.”  
“i’m not australian?”  
liam laughed, “you would say je t’adore aussi.”  
“okay, je t’adore aussi.”  
liam smiles, “look at you, you’re practically fluent!”  
bobby looked down for a second before asking, “so, how would you say something like, i don’t know, kiss me again?”  
“i’ll teach you later,” he replied, kissing bobby for the second, but not final, time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> tu es beau-you are beautiful  
> je t’adore-i love you  
> je t’adore aussi-i love you too  
> ——————————  
> follow me on twitter @honksbian


End file.
